Orenjijusu
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras un poco de kouhii siempre viene bien algo dulce.


**Orenjiju-su**

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el Sol luce tan brillante y ninguna nube tuvo el descaro de asomarse en el cielo que uno piensa que no puede ser más perfecto. Por supuesto que nada de lo que uno pueda pensar lograría cambiar los sucesos que inevitablemente iban a ocurrir. Para bien o para mal.

Algunas personas en cambio no son de las que prestan atención a este tipo de detalles y se conforman con que no esté lloviendo para que le permitan tomar sus bien merecidos descansos.

Una de estas personas es Roronoa Zoro.

El llamado kaizoku-kari, aunque él no tenga ni idea de quien había empezado a llamarle de esa manera, se encontraba apoyado contra la barandilla de babor en la popa totalmente de lleno en uno de sus continuas y profundas siestas.

Un fuerte golpe de mar zarandeó un poco al Merry pero sin mayores contratiempos que unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa por parte de ciertos integrantes de los Mugiwara. El que Luffy se hubiera caído del puesto de vigía a cubierta no resultaba reseñable al no poder resultar herido de ninguna manera por algo tan trivial. Aunque eso no quería decir que no le importase darse esa clase de golpes.

"Shishishishishi me he vuelto a caer." Anunció al entrar en la cocina riéndose alegre mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para comer.

Aquello ya no era una novedad a estas alturas y nadie le dio mucha importancia siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo cuando Luffy entró. Usopp y Chopper estaban intercambiando algunas historias vividas en sus furusato. Sanji tenía algo en el fuego y mientras esperaba estaba haciendo un poco del geboku de Nami atendiéndole a cualquiera de sus peticiones aún por más disparatadas que fueran. Por suerte para él en estos momentos Nami no estaba para torturarle ya que se sentía algo cansada.

"¡Hasta que no te caigas al watatsumi no pararás quieto!" Le dijo subiendo un poco la voz Nami pero pronto volvió a un tono más calmado al notar como le resonaban las palabras dentro de la cabeza. "Te lo advierto desde ahora. **Ni se te ocurra alborotar por nada de meshi. Hoy te comportarás y esperarás en silencio. ¡Nos entendemos!**"

_'…'_

"…está bien, Nami." Respondió muy servicial Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami sospechase de gato encerrado. Por supuesto lo había. "…me conformaría con una de tus mikan."

La mirada de Nami era suficiente para hacer que Luffy se uniera a Usopp y Chopper para contar sus propias aventuras en su furusato.

"Oi, Luffy. Si tú estás aquí, ¿quién está vigilando?" le preguntó Sanji mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que estaba cocinando.

"Pues Zoro." Aquello no sonaba nada bien para ninguno de los cuatro Mugiwara. "Y además también está Robin."

Y esto no le gustó a un Mugiwara.

"Ese marimo no se merece el honor de estar en la misma habitación que mi querida Robin-chwan." Rumiaba Sanji mientras se disponía a salir de la cocina para 'apartar' a Zoro de Robin.

"Pero si están al aire libre, ¿a dónde va a ir Zoro?" dijo Usopp haciéndole ver algo tan obvio a su nakama.

"Por mi como si lo colgamos del ancla…Y me parece una gran idea y todo."

Antes de que Sanji tuviera la oportunidad de tocar la puerta fue 'detenido' por una agotada Nami. Y agotada no quería fuera de juego.

"**Sanji, siéntate.**" Le ordenó Nami. Al momento Sanji estaba al lado de la silla donde se encontraba sentada Nami arrodillado con su cara embelesada mientras esperaba las siguientes palabras de su pelirroja adorable.

Por supuesto cuando Luffy lo vio se le iluminaron los ojos y olvidándose de la historia que iba a contarles a Chopper y Usopp se fue al lado de Nami.

"¡Sanji, la patita!" le ordenó Luffy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ponía su mano derecha delante suya.

Al momento Sanji colocó su propia mano derecha sobre la de Luffy. Fue cuando las risas empezaron a resonar en sus oídos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡¡OYE, QUÉ YO NO SOY NINGÚN INU!!" le gritó Sanji poniéndose en pie mientras zarandeaba a un Luffy que reía a pleno pulmón con su rostro iluminado por estrellitas.

"**Sanji, la patita**." Repitió Nami la orden dada por Luffy. Al momento Sanji soltó a Luffy y, una vez más de rodillas frente a su akage, volvió a poner su mano derecha sobre la de ella. Por supuesto que todos los demás volvieron a romper a reír.

Sanji no se enteraba de nada perdido en la visión de Nami que le llenaba toda su realidad y que ocultaba el resto del mundo de su consciencia.

En el exterior del Merry, Zoro seguía durmiendo y por ello no se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a su figura durmiente de una manera sigilosa. No hacía apenas ruido y, tal vez, ni siquiera se podría haber dado de cuenta aunque hubiera estado despierto y alerta.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que les separaba hasta que terminó por alcanzar a la figura durmiente del kenshi dándole un ligero e imperceptible golpecito en su pie.

Incrédulamente Zoro eligió ese momento para despertarse, ¿o sería qué pudo notar realmente aquel ínfimo contacto? Era algo que no podía saberse y, en verdad, carecía de importancia en estos momentos.

Con un enorme bostezo Zoro desesperezó su cuerpo dormido. Cuando su mente se aclaró pudo ver, precisamente, frente a él a Robin cómodamente sentada leyendo uno de sus libros mientras en la mesa se encontraba su 'eterna' taza de kouhii. Aquello le trajo de nuevo a la mente el gesto de Robin llevándose su dedo a la boca saboreándolo.

_'¡Saboreándome!'_

Zoro no podía decir si realmente se encontraba leyendo aquel libro o se lo que estaba era…¿qué? Todos sus pensamientos se habían visto atrapados por aquella acción que estaba seguro había pasado entre ellos pero, por supuesto, no podía ir tan alegremente acusándola de haberle saboreado. No podía ni imaginarse el jugo que le sacarían al incidente aquellos baka a quien llamaba nakama. Sobre todo la akage majo. Jamás vería el final de todo esto.

Entonces fue cuando notó algo que estaba a sus pies. La mirada indiferente que había puesto en su rostro para actuar tan frío y calculador como siempre procuraba mostrarse…

_'Hasta que Robin te lanza una sonrisa y te hace enloquecer.'_

O cuando ve lo que tiene a sus pies.

Sin poder evitarlo puede sentir como va perdiendo el color en su rostro adquiriendo una tonalidad tan pálida que parecía un cadáver reciente. Sabía que se había metido en un **PROBLEMA**, en mayúsculas, y que no existía ninguna salida en la que no acabase 'muerto' bajo el yugo de Nami.

¿Importaba que el no había hecho nada y resultaba inocente de lo ocurrido? **NO**.

¿Importaba que a él le diera totalmente igual lo que pasara o dejase de pasar con aquello? **NO**.

¿Importaba que, ni una sola vez desde que están a bordo, Zoro la hubiera estado atosigando, como cierto senchou que conoce, para conseguir una de ellas? **NO**.

¿Qué era lo que importaba entonces?

Pues que Zoro tenía en su poder una de las mikan de Nami. El cómo y el por qué de que aquello hubiera pasado carecían de importancia. Nami sólo vería lo que podía verse a simple vista. Zoro con una mikan.

"Estoy muerto."

"¿Dijiste algo, kenshi-san?" preguntó Robin bajando su libro.

_'Genial, y ahora tienes a esta maldita onna como testigo, baka.'_

Ignorando las palabras de Robin intentaba encontrar una salida a su problema mientras mantenía aquella mikan frente a él mirándola como si le pudiera decir la respuesta que estaba esperando. Por supuesto que no le dijo nada, aunque tampoco era que lo estuviera esperando.

El problema era la propia existencia de aquella mikan, así pues la solución más sencilla sería deshacerse de ella. Una sutil mirada al watatsumi a su espalda daba claramente a entender cual iba ser su decisión. Entonces Robin le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"No funcionará, kenshi-san."

No tenía intención de meterla en sus problemas y no por una buena causa si no porque sentía que si lo hacía todo, simplemente, empeoraría hasta cuotas inimaginables. Eso no impidió que rompiera sus propias intenciones antes incluso de terminarlas de crear. Era algo que le resultaba incapaz de controlar. De controlarse.

"¿Y eso por qué?" le preguntó con un tosco tono de voz antes de recordar que nada de esto era asunto suyo. "…quiero decir, ¿no sé de qué me hablas?"

La sonrisa de Robin, ahora mismo, no era enigmática ni maliciosa, pues podía verse claramente que se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud del kenkaku. Algo que irritaba profundamente a Zoro al verse reducido a lo más parecido a un crío de lo que jamás lo hubiera sido en toda su vida.

"Me refiero a la mikan que tienes en tu mano derecha y que escondiste detrás tuya, kenshi-san." Podía verse como a Zoro le gustaría ahora mismo hacerla callar por la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando, pero si lo mirases desde otro 'ángulo' podría verse como si no le pudiera apartar los ojos de aquellos labios que no pararon de hablarle. "Por lo que sé de koukaisha-san me parece que seguramente tendrá enumeradas cada una de sus mikan. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que las puede distinguir con un vistazo."

Aquello hizo pensar a Zoro haciéndole llegar a la conclusión de que lo dicho por Robin era cierto. Lo sorprendente no era que Nami pudiera llegar a ser tan extremista y perfeccionista en algo tan simple, para Zoro, como unas mikan, si no que Robin hubiera sido capaz de comprender la mente de Nami a tan profundo nivel en tan poco tiempo. En cierta manera aquello daba más miedo que…bueno, la verdad era que Zoro no podía pensar en nada que le pudiera dar miedo…Si no cuenta a una enfadada Nami, por supuesto.

"Pues le diré la verdad." Dijo Zoro. Al momento recordó que no sabía cual era la verdad y conociendo a Nami lo más seguro era que ni la verdad pudiera aplacar su ira. Debía encontrar una historia creíble que le dejase al margen de lo ocurrido, incluso podía conseguir echarle la culpa a Robin. La sonrisa de Zoro satisfecha con su idea se le borró de la cara al ver como Robin también le estaba sonriendo, y aquella sonrisa reflejaba que le había vuelto a leer la mente. "Una verdad incómoda pero creíble."

La curiosidad de Robin la atrapó al momento y dejando el libro sobre la mesa se acomodó en su silla mientras tomaba un sorbo de su kouhii. Aquel gesto parecía estar siendo llevado con gran lentitud a ojos de Zoro. Podía ver surgir entre aquellos suaves labios la punta de su lengua mientras se relamía el kouhii en ellos, humedeciéndolos al mismo tiempo. Todo esto sin apartar su mirada de Zoro. Ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo recuerdo y, a pesar de que no lo dirían en voz alta, no les importaría una repetición del mismo.

"Lo más probable es que algún fuerte golpe de una ola contra el casco del Merry hubiera provocado una reverberación suficiente a través del casco hasta la mikanbatake haciendo que a una de ellas le cediera su sujeción y cayera a cubierta. Entonces fue rodando hasta mis pies y ahí fue donde yo la encontré." Zoro estaba orgulloso de su historia y no se percató de que le había lanzado una mirada de aprobación a Robin hasta que ella, claramente, se puso a darle vueltas a sus palabras. Entonces Zoro mudó su mirada a otra más distante e indiferente a lo que pudiera pensar Robin. Ella la ignoró.

"Es una buena historia, seguro que koukaisha-san se la cree de principio a fin." Aquello hizo sonreír a Zoro como a un niño al que le habían felicitado por una buena acción por supuesto, que dándose cuenta de la cara que había puesto, Zoro se volvió rompiendo la conexión visual entre ellos. Las siguientes palabras, en cambio, no le sentaron nada bien. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte fiel a tu historia y ella nunca sabrá lo ocurrido realmente."

No lo dijo pero podía leerse con claridad en sus palabras. Le consideraba culpable de haber cogido la mikan y de intentar crear una coartada para su crimen.

_'Lo que me faltaba por escuchar. Lecciones morales de una koroshiya.'_

Aunque esto último no podía estar seguro ya que todas las personas que creía que Robin había matado resultaron seguir con vida. Aunque claro…sólo las que él creía que había matado en Arabasta. Veinte años sigue siendo mucho tiempo.

_'Lleva huyendo del Sekai Seifu mucho más tiempo del que tú llevas vivo. Admítelo, baka. ¡Es una onna increíble!'_

Pero eso no impedía que su reacción fuera querer trocearla y alimentar a los peces con sus restos…esa, o una que requería más contacto y menos ropa…

_'¡Olvídalo y olvídala! Matar o morir eso es lo único que debes tener en mente sobre Robin.'_

"Yo no he cogido la mikan, oroka onna. Como he dicho me la encontré a mis pies." Las palabras de Zoro saliendo de manera seca y peligrosa no parecían afectar a Robin que seguía con aquella sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro descolocando totalmente a Zoro. No podía entender la actitud de Robin por mucho que lo intentase…aunque tampoco era que estuviera pensando todo el tiempo en ella, por supuesto que no.

"Lo ves, kenshi-san. Esa es la seguridad con la que tienes que contar tu historia. Si incluso yo misma me la empiezo a creer." Estaba claro por su tono de voz que se estaba burlando descaradamente de Zoro y eso era algo que no le iba a permitir. Tenía que dejarle muy claro y definida la línea que les separaba y que no debería atreverse a cruzar si no quería ver llegar su vida al final.

"¡¡Te lo advierto onna que no piens-!!"

"¡¡AAAHHH!!" el grito de Nami saliendo de la cocina le interrumpió su amenaza y casi consigue detenerle el corazón. Volviéndose hacia las escaleras ocultó la mikan a su espalda. Robin le sonreía maliciosamente y el kenkaku temía que sus duras palabras y actitud hacia la koukogakusha venían a cobrarse su haraise. "Déjalo de una vez, Luffy. Ya conoces mi respuesta así que deja de gastar saliva y cállate ya."

"¡Luffy deja de molestar a Nami-swan con tus constantes ataques!" intervino Sanji al rescate de su amada akage. Para su desgracia Nami no estaba para este tipo de gestos cabreada como estaba. Nami se volvió hacia la cocina apuntando con su dedo índice derecho como si fuera una pistola al kukku de los Mugiwara.

"**Sanji, hazte el muerto**." Le dijo Nami al tiempo que le 'disparaba'. Al momento Sanji se cayó 'muerto' al suelo arrancando nuevas risas de Usopp y Chopper. En cambio las risas de Luffy pronto cambiaron a nuevas súplicas por su parte. "¡¡Eres lo más cabezota que me he encontrado en toda mi vida!!" se quejaba Nami alzando la vista al cielo hasta que las palabras de Zoro llegaron a sus oídos.

"Y eso que todos los días se mira al espejo." Murmuró tanto para él mismo como para una atenta Robin que no quería perderse ni una sola de sus palabras. Pues sabía que eran una buena fuente de información.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Nami se dirigió hacia la popa donde se encontraban ellos dos. Por supuesto que no podía haberle oído pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la mikan que tenía en su poder y que de ninguna manera quería que estuviera en sus manos. Cuando Nami dejó atrás las escaleras, a Luffy era imposible pues le seguía con la esperanza de poder conseguir su petición, miró a los dos nakama que tenían frente a ella. Zoro que a pesar de se rostro pétreo parecía de alguna manera algo más pálido de lo habitual y la nueva Mugiwara que tenía aquella enigmática sonrisa en su rostro que había imposible saber en que podía estar pensando.

_'Una buena táctica debo admitir.'_

"Venga, Nami." Volvió a intentarlo una vez más Luffy y ya iban…"Solamente te estoy pidiendo una, y no toda la mikanbatake." Aquello puso increíblemente tenso a Zoro que sentía que estaba a punto de ver como su vida llegaba al final. Sus ojos fueron en busca de la reacción de Robin pero, sorprendentemente, ella seguía con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. No se le había movido ni un pelo. "Y te prometo que no te volveré a pedir otra nunca más…bueno, tal vez en unos meses…o si eres tú quien me la ofrece no te diré que no para no hacerte un feo…o si por alguna razón una mikan se cae al suelo por algún fuerte golpe que sacuda al Merry…"

Zoro estaba más blanco que el blanco inmaculado que rodeaba los hermosos y profundos ojos de Robin. Y tan nervioso se estaba poniendo que ni siquiera le dedicó un segundo pensamiento al hecho de creer que aquellos ojos azules de la koukogakusha eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

"Tú no aguantas ni unas horas en volver a pedirme una mikan y antes surge un agujero en el mar para tragarnos que yo te ofrezca una de mis mikan así por la cara." Nami no parecía muy amable en estos momentos y a Zoro, aunque le extrañaba pues podía notar algo extraño en ella, le preocupaba que justamente ahora a Luffy se la estuviera pasando hablando de las mikan. Además de pisarle su fantástica excusa. "Y mi mikanbatake es demasiado resistente para que un simple golpecito pueda lograr tirar una sola mikan al suelo. Por si no te acuerdas soportaron sin ningún problema los cambios climáticos de Grand Line."

_'Pfft, admítelo de una vez, Zoro. Estás muerto.'_

Luffy parecía muy pensativo intentando encontrar una manera de lograr su objetivo de conseguir una mikan. A pesar de que solamente era una, el esfuerzo era tan titánico como si tuviera que estar luchando otra vez contra Crocodile pero sin posibilidad de sangrar. Y si eso podía ser una suerte en los combates, contra el shichibukai era un grave problema.

"Pero sólo quiero una, Nami." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Luffy, pero Nami no le estaba prestando la atención directamente al tener su vista fija en su mikanbatake. Zoro podía contar los segundos que le restaban de vida, mientras Robin sonreía con gran tranquilidad.

_'Eso es porque su mundo, su vida no está en peligro mortal.'_ Se quejaba para si Zoro lanzándole una acusadora mirada a Robin.

Nami se volvió a mirar a los tres Mugiwara que estaban a su alrededor y sus ojos inquisitivos los examinaba de la cabeza a los pies y del exterior al interior. Algo no iba bien en este cuadro y su curiosidad le pedía que averiguase el qué.

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó sin rodeos Nami a todos los presentes. Por supuesto que el que intentó contestar primero era el menos indicado de todos.

"Pues viniste para coger una mikan para darm-"

Nami le agarró de los rippu con un par de dedos impidiéndole seguir hablando.

"Tú no, baka. ¿No ves qué tú viniste conmigo de la cocina?" le preguntó sin esperar respuesta porque no tenía pensado soltarle la boca. Su atención volvió a los otros dos Mugiwara presentes.

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin.

A uno lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y su vida había sido protegida por el kenshin en más de una ocasión. Era un ekiyuu. En cambio Robin no hacía mucho había pertenecido a "Baroque Works" y sido una taiteki de los Mugiwara hasta que derrotaron a Crocodile y ella le pidió a Luffy que la aceptase como su nuevo nakama. Por supuesto que su senchou aceptó y desde entonces Robin había pasado a ser oficialmente una más de los Mugiwara kaizoku-dan. Por eso mismo no tenía ninguna duda de quien sospechar de los dos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí…Zoro?" la atención de todos se centró en el pobre kenkaku que notaba como se le estaba apretando el nudo de la soga en su garganta a cada segundo que pasaba. No veía ninguna salida.

"¿Aquí? Nada, ¿qué va a estar pasando?" pero el tono de su voz indicaba claramente todo lo contrario que incluso Luffy se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, algo ocurría allí.

Nami liberó a Luffy sabiendo que iba a necesitarle por algún motivo ya que ahora mismo no estaba en plena forma para 'tratar' con Zoro. Lo principal era averiguar lo que estaba escondiendo el kenshi, tanto figuradamente como…a su espalda.

"Entonces supongo que podrás enseñarme las manos." Nami sabía que no había ningún tipo de error. Zoro estaba sudando (y no de esa sexy y erótica manera que lo hacía al entrenar con el torso desnudo) y se le veía, claramente, nervioso. A pesar de ello le mostró las manos. Bueno, sólo una de ellas. "¿Qué somos ahora, críos pequeños? Las dos manos, Zoro."

_'No puedo creerme que pensabas que te iba a salir bien una manuke como esta.'_

Zoro estaba tan preocupado buscando una solución desesperada a su problema que no escuchó a Nami pedirle a Luffy que mirase que tenía escondido a sus espaldas. Solamente cuando tuvo a Luffy delante suyo supo que todo se había acabado. Por supuesto que intentó defenderse pero ¿falsas? promesas por parte de Nami a Luffy si lograba cumplir su orden complicaban el asunto. Zoro no sabía lo que podría querer Luffy de esa majo pero le estaba dando alas a sus acciones. Ninguno parecía ser capaz de imponerse al otro al no poder actuar en serio pero eso no impidió que Zoro perdiera la mikan que escondía y, inevitablemente y cruelmente, cayendo al suelo se dirigió rodando hacia Nami bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

_'La manera más absurda para no lograr cumplir tu sueño, baka. Taka no me debía haberte cortado en dos.'_

Aquello fue lo último que Nami podía haberse esperado que Zoro estuviera escondiendo. Pero cuando recogió la mikan pudo comprobar algo que la sorprendió aún más. Su mirada pasó de aquellos dos a Robin que seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo lo sucedido… ¿o sería por todo lo sucedido? Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y Zoro tembló.

La mirada de Nami estaba oscurecida por las nubes de tormenta más peligrosas que Zoro hubiera visto en toda su vida. Normal que su reacción fuera la siguiente.

"Yo no la he cogido, cuando me desperté la encontré a mis pies. Estoy, casi, completamente seguro de que se cayó por algún golpe de watatsumi y rodó hasta mi." La defensa de Zoro se hundió cuando a Luffy no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que abrir la boca para dar su opinión.

"Pero Zoro, ¿no ves qué a la mikanbatake de Nami no le afecta el tiempo de Grand Line? De ninguna manera se iba a caer una mikan por un golpecito de una ola."

Nami se acercaba a paso lento mientras se le iba oscureciendo su aterradora mirada que hizo que incluso Luffy temiera por su propia seguridad. Bajándose de Zoro se apartó del camino de la akage rodeándola y colocándose a espaldas de ella cerca de las escaleras por si fuese necesaria una huída estratégica.

Eran momentos como este en los que a Zoro le gustaría apretarle el pescuezo de su senchou para evitar que le metiera en más problemas de los que ya estaba metido hasta su propio cuello.

Nami podría haberse divertido tanto con la pobre desgracia de Zoro y más sabiendo quien la había provocado pero no tenía la cabeza para más bombos, así que dejo que arreglasen sus problemas entre ellos. Lo malo es que esto le iba a traer sus propios dolores de cabeza.

"Conozco cada una de mis mikan, Zoro. Así que la próxima vez que quieras una, te aguantas hasta que puedas comprarla en el mercado. Si vuelves a coger una mikan sin permiso…" la mirada de Nami era fulminante antes de que cambiara a una de 'maternal' reproche que descolocó a Zoro. "…de las que le doy a los demás te convertiré en el mascarón del Merry, aparte de realizar la vigía nocturna todas las noches hasta que Luffy se convierta en el Kaizoku-ou." Nami lanzó la mikan a su legítima propietaria. "Y tú no te dejes coger las cosas por un baka semejante, sobre todo si se trata de una de mis mikan."

Robin cogió en el aire la mikan mientras le daba una sonrisa culpable.

"Procuraré recordarlo, koukaisha-san."

Nami estaba retirándose cuando se cruzó con Luffy en lo alto de las escaleras. Su mirada de cachorrito clavándosele en el corazón de la mecchen. Negando con la cabeza miró a Zoro, que estaba aún asimilando lo ocurrido, y luego a Robin. A esta última le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que fue respondido con uno propio por parte de la morena.

"…Nami…" pero antes de que Luffy pudiera añadir algo más sintió como una cosa le cayó en la cabeza. Curiosamente alzó las manos para coger aquello y, cuando lo tuvo delante de sus ojos, para su sorpresa pudo comprobar que se trataba de una mikan. La más deliciosa y apetecible mikan que nunca hubiera visto.

Las risas de Luffy alegraban los corazones de los Mugiwara, de Nami se le alegró algo más cuando la abrazó sin parar de dar vueltas y saltos.

"Procura que los demás no te vean comerla a tendré que gritarles para que me dejen de pedir esos sus propias mikan." Luffy comprendió a su koukaisha a la primera y, agarrándola por la cintura, saltó hasta la cabeza de Merry donde pensaba disfrutar de lo bien que sentía ser kaizoku. Buena meshi, una mikan proveniente del mikanbatake prohibido. Buena vista, el horizonte de Grand Line prometiendo nuevas y excitantes bouken. Buena compañía, su koukaisha…su nakama…la única mecchen que conocía que tanto podía ser buena con él como partirle la cabeza de un buen golpe.

Luffy sonreía contento. Era feliz.

"Me gusta estar aquí."

A pesar de no ponerle voz a sus pensamientos Nami pensaba justamente lo mismo que Luffy. No quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera el estar al lado de Luffy. ¿Por qué? Porque no era baka y sabía lo que quería. Y Luffy entraba en sus deseos.

Zoro seguía medio tocado por la revelación de la mikan y cuando se fueron Luffy y Nami pudo mover su atención a la onna que le veía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras daba vueltas a la mikan sobre la mesa.

_'No puedo creerlo… ¿en serio? …… __**¡Lo sabía!**__'_

"¡¡TÚ, OROKA ONNA!!" pero antes de que pudiera seguir deleitando con sus pensamientos sobre ella le interrumpió con su tranquila y calmada voz.

"¿Podrías cortarme la mikan, kenshi-san?"

Precisamente no era la mikan lo que tenía ganas de cortar en estos momentos pero el problema que crearía si se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos podría ser catastrófico. Aunque eso no impedía que lo realizara mentalmente. Una y otra vez en un bucle infinito donde le daba su merecido a aquella onna.

"Mis katana no están para estas cosas." Zoro se mordió el insulto que le gritaba poder salir.

"Supongo que entonces tendré que pedírselo a kukku-san." Dijo con total tranquilidad Robin. Aunque era lo esperado, aquellas palabras le cortaron más profundo a Zoro que el corte que 'Taka no me' le propinó en el pecho. ¿Por qué no le gustaba la idea de que Robin se acercara a Sanji? Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta coherente o de que la propia Robin hiciera su movimiento se pudo escuchar el sonido de una katana siendo despertada.

"¿Cuántos?" pregunto solamente Zoro. Robin le sonrió entornando sus ojos azules mientras parecía pensárselo. Antes de que el kenshi perdiera la poca calma que parecía que le quedaba Robin le respondió.

"Seis."

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la katana siendo envainada. Ante su asombrada mirada vio como su mikan se abría en seis perfectos gajos. Alzando la vista pudo ver que Zoro tenía la intención de irse a dormir pero no en el mismo lugar en donde lo había estado haciendo si no en otro lugar. No era falta ser muy inteligente para pensar de quién era la culpa de aquella decisión.

"¿Quieres probar, kenshi-san?" la pregunta de Robin parecía que no tendría respuesta porque Zoro se alejaba por las escaleras sin molestarse en mirarla. Entonces pudo escuchar su voz.

"Pídeselo a Luffy, seguro que estará encantado de poder tomar más mikan." Sin decir nada más Zoro se alejó de Robin lo más que podía hacer en cubierta. Subió al puesto de vigía.

Robin lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar pensar que una vez más su intento había resultado totalmente fútil respecto al kenshi. Parecía ser que no había manera de lograr acercarse a él sin provocación por medio. A pesar de lo divertido que eso resultaba, le estaba siendo contraproducente.

Los gajos de mikan parecían estar riéndose de ella pero eso solamente sirvió para que su determinación fuera aún mayor.

Zoro no pretendía vigilar el horizonte, sólo quería estar un rato lejos de aquella onna que le torturaba desde que puso los pies en el Merry. Por supuesto jamás admitiría ante nadie que no se refería al día en que le pidió a Luffy que la aceptase como nakama, si no cuando la conocieron en Whiskey Peak.

_'¿Por qué no pudo seguir siendo nuestra enemiga?'_

Un sonido atrajo su atención y al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Robin de pie delante de él con… Zoro tuvo que fijarse con más detenimiento al rostro de Robin para comprobar si lo que había visto era verdad y no un fragmento de su febril imaginación. Pero allí seguía. Una sonrisa tímida y una actitud corporal totalmente vergonzosa. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que había venido a hacer aquí, era obvio que le resultaba complicado, como si estuviera yendo en contra de algo.

Del sentido común.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con cierta brusquedad Zoro. No toda por Robin si no por no saber como reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella le miraba como si no supiera que debía hacer a continuación, algo que estaba poniendo nerviosos a ambos, hasta que a su lado apareció uno de sus 'brazos fleur' llevando los gajos de mikan. Sin decir nada Robin cogió uno y se puso a beberlo y comerlo ante la atónita, y extrañada, mirada de Zoro.

A la mente del kenshi venían multitud de imágenes, recuerdos algo lejanos en el tiempo y otros mucho más cercanos. Pero todos ellos con un mismo denominador común. Una onna morena y peligrosa. Y una pregunta formulada.

_'¿Quieres probar, kenshi-san?'_

Alzando su mano y agarrando la de ella tiró sin fuerzas y sin prepotencia haciendo que se arrodillara ante él, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. La mirada de Zoro se concentró en una gota de aquella mikan que huía de sus labios bajando por su tierno cuello. Con un dedo acompañó aquel intento de fuga por el cuerpo de Robin. Su paso por un pecho hasta caer al valle que formaban ambos senos antes de llegar a su vientre cálido y suave para esconderse o descansar en el ombligo de Robin.

Lentos movimientos fueron deshaciendo la telaraña que formaba el cordón del corsé que llevaba puesto Robin hasta que terminó quedándoselo todo los dedos de Zoro que lo dejaron caer sobre aquella silenciosa madera. Las acciones del kenshi ponían nervioso al cuerpo de Robin y esto fue aprovechado por la gota de mikan para saltar del interior del ombligo y seguir su huída hacia el Sur. Para su desgracia los labios de Zoro decidieron que este iba a ser su final.

Robin suspiró cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre la tersura de su piel mientras se apoderan de aquella gota fugitiva. Sus suspiros fueron ganando velocidad mientras los labios de Zoro iban volviendo sobre 'los pasos' de la fugitiva. Suaves besos le llevaron hasta el último refugio utilizado por la gota de mikan y como buen investigador Zoro no iba a dejar de revisar concienzudamente el lugar. De entre sus labios surgió la punta húmeda de su lengua que centró todas sus atenciones en aquel pequeño ombligo que reverberaba por los temblores placenteros que el cuerpo de Robin producía como única respuesta posible a tan agradable acción. Una vez hubo examinado todo el lugar y recogido las pruebas del paso de la gota de mikan continuó su camino subiendo por el vientre de Robin. Fuertes pero delicados besos fueron ascendiendo hasta que llegó al valle de aquellos grandes y generosos senos. La lengua recorrió su interior arrancando un gemido delicioso de boca de Robin mientras ascendía sobre aquel pecho. De pronto se detuvo sin saber si debía continuar el rastro dejado por la gota de mikan o aventurarse por aquellos salvajes parajes. Una mano se introdujo por debajo del corsé apoderándose del territorio pretendido por aquella lengua egoísta que todo lo quería para ella. Con suaves movimientos masajeaba aquel pecho que reaccionaba a sus atenciones como también lo hacía los gemidos de Robin que aceptaba de buen grado ceder aquel territorio a aquella mano tan bien instruida, cuyos dedos acariciaron el pezón logrando que se irguiera para presentar sus respetos por tan buenas acciones recibiendo un pequeño pellizco a modo de saludo. Robin se mordió el labio para que su gemido no fuera demasiado entusiasta y atrajera la atención de alguien más que no fueran aquellos habilidosos miembros de Zoro. Al ver como habían tomado posesión de aquel pecho, la lengua siguió su camino hacia el Norte llegando a la clavícula donde pudo encontrar restos de la huída de la gota de mikan. Con la ayuda de los labios pudieron examinar más terreno con mayor precisión por supuesto, por miedo de que pudieran dejarse algo en aquella hondura pidieron ayuda a los dientes que mordisquearon la zona por si se habían dejado algo bajo aquella suave superficie. Finalmente aquella lengua inició el ascenso de aquella pared vertical que temblaba mientras lo iba recorriendo. Sabiendo que en solitario no iba a poder lograr alcanzar la cumbre no tuvo más remedio que volver pedir ayuda a aquellos labios que sabían como se debía tantear el terreno sabiamente. Con contados movimientos el ascenso les fue acercando hasta el lugar donde se había iniciado aquella fuga.

Los labios humedecidos de Robin.

La lengua de Zoro recorrió aquellos sabrosos labios lamiéndolos con cuidado y delicadeza sabiendo el dulce tesoro que representaban. Podía notar como, de entre aquellos labios apretados, pugnaban por salir los gemidos que el cuerpo de Robin creaba a causa de las acciones de Zoro. Cuando no podía resistir más aquel envite cedió y apartando sus propios labios dejó paso a la lengua de Zoro para que pudiera comprobar el interior de su boca. Allí se encontró con el último que había visto a la gota de mikan antes de que huyera. La lengua de Robin. A pesar de lo sucedido no iba a proporcionarle la información requerida y tuvo que emplearse a fondo con ella para lograr su propósito. Batallaron incansablemente mientras sus labios examinaban cada rincón de los de Robin buscando el lugar exacto por donde había huido la gota de mikan. Pero fue inútil. Finalmente la lengua de Robin se rindió admitiendo que ella había borrado todas las huellas que la fuga había dejado en los labios. Como castigo por dicha acción los dientes de Zoro la atraparon en un mordisco que arrancó un gemido de placer a Robin.

Separándose de Robin, Zoro abandonó aquellos dulces labios mientras su mano hacía lo propio con aquel pecho afortunado…una pena el haber dejado un rastro demasiado fácil de seguir, de otra manera habría tenido que comprobar su otro pecho.

Zoro se llevó aquellos dedos, que hicieron sufrir al endurecido pezón, a su boca disfrutando del sabor que traían consigo.

"Delicioso."

Robin se llevó unos de sus dedos a sus propios labios que temblaban de deseo y los recorrió con lentos y cuidados movimientos. Sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Sus respiraciones parejas.

"Me gusta."

Cogiendo un segundo gajo de mikan se lo puso en la boca a Zoro que lo mordió con fuerza mientras bebía su delicioso jugo. Un jugo que sabía que existía una posibilidad de huída por el mismo sitio por donde habían entrado.

Esta vez sería una fuga en masa.

**End**

______________________________________________________________________

De un lado a otro pero siempre terminando a merced de la persona de la que te es imposible escapar por mucho que lo intentes. Del miedo a la pasión en un único movimiento.

¿El último fic del año 2008? Podría ser, pues aún quedan varias horas hasta el cambio de calendario. Eso si, como había advertido, hasta el año que viene no habrá actualizaciones de mis fics. ¿Una pena? La verdad es que no es tan fácil mantener el alocado ritmo que me impuse… además, ¡cómo soy malo no importa! ;DDD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Furusato**: Pueblo natal.

**Geboku**: Humilde sirviente.

**Watatsumi**: Mar.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Inu**: Perro.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Majo**: Bruja.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kenkaku**: Espadachín.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Mikanbatake**: Plantación de Mandarinas.

**Koroshiya**: Asesina Profesional.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Haraise**: Venganza.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Rippu**: Labio.

**Ekiyuu**: Buen amigo.

**Taiteki**: Poderoso enemigo.

**Kaizoku**-dan: Tripulación Pirata.

**Manuke**: Estupidez.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

Hasta la próxima y tenéis hasta el año próximo para dejar todas las reviews que podáis.^^

**Saludos** y **Felices** **Fiestas** y un **Buen** y **Prospero** **Año** **Nuevo**.

Flames to dust…aka Ash. ;P


End file.
